


Thank you...

by simplysansan



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat moves to one of Tony's safehouses to work on a new assignment.<br/>Steve arrives with a guest.<br/>To stay,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfiction. Critics. WElcome.  
> Buckynat is my favourite ship. WELL....one of them.  
> I own none of the characters.

Natasha arrived at Tony’s safehouse with just 2 bags to work on her new assignment from Fury. She normally worked in the guest bedroom of Clint’s farmhouse, but since Nat’s arrival, it was more than chaotic there. She liked to work in peace and quiet where she could completely concentrate on her work.  
All the equipment she needed had been transported to the house a few days before. Natasha entered the house, and went upstairs to check on them. The room with all the equipment was a huge one with a French Window, which led into another room which had a bed, a wardrobe, a full length mirror and other “bedroom-y stuff”.  
Natasha dropped her bags next to the bed kicked off her boots and changed into comfortable flipflops. She contemplated a change of clothes and decided against it.  
After making herself a cup of coffee and some fries, Natasha sat down to work.  
It was late into the night when her phone started vibrating on the table. She smiled at the screen when she saw Steve’s name. “God bless America, Rogers”, she said when she answered. “Natasha. Where are you?” Steve sounded worried and preoccupied. She immediately became more alert and gave her address. “Thank you Natasha. I need to come over. I have something I need to talk to you about.” Said Steve and hung up.  
Natasha tried to work after that, but she was anxious about Steve. She got up, stretched, switched on the TV and went to the kitchen to make more coffee.  
Two and a half hours later, she heard a car pull up the driveway. She set down her coffee cup and peeked through the curtains, her hand ready on her gun. She relaxed when she saw the familiar silhouette of Steve and Sam get off either side of the car.  
Steve and Sam seemed to debate about something for a few minutes before they headed for the front door. Natasha quickly held it open for the two men to walk into the house.  
After quickly checking if they were followed, she closed the door and turned to see Steve pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot. “Hey Nat, do you have any beer?” she heard Sam ask from the kitchen. “Yeah, there’s a pack at the back of the fridge.”  
She turned down the TV and said, “Wow, Rogers, you finally look your age? Long ride?” Steve looked gaunt and tired. He chuckled “You could say that.” She sensed the Same preoccupied tone she had heard on the phone. “What happened Steve?”, she said.  
“Natasha, I need a favour. I know you’re staying here working on Fury’s assignment. And he told me that it’s gonna take some time to finish it.” Natasha, now a little suspicious, said “Yes. I know you know. Fury told me. And what’s the favour.” Steve nodded to Sam who was leaning on the doorframe with a bottle of beer in his hand. Sam sighed, set the bottle of on the coffee table and went to open the door. He turned “You should know that it was entirely his idea”, he said motioning to Steve. He left without another word.  
Natasha, now confused, turned to look at Steve who shook his head. They waited for a few minutes together. Natasha heard footsteps coming up the porch. “Nat. Please think before you act. This might be a bit of a shock to you. But I didn’t know where else to go.”, said Steve in a grave voice.  
Sam opened the door and walked in with a blank face. She saw someone else behind him, but she didn’t know who it was. He was wearing a UCLA jacket, gloves and a cap which covered his face. The only thing she could make out was his hair which just about reached his shoulder and a strong jaw.  
She sensed Steve move behind her and felt his strong hands on her shoulders.  
The other man took off his cap. Natasha felt fury seethe within her belly. She could feel hot air coming through her ears, her face flustered and her hands shaking. “What’s he doing here”, she asked in such a calm tone that both the men in front of her moved a few steps back.  
The winter soldier was standing in front of her in a UCLA jacket.  
“I found him Nat. We did”, he said pointing towards Sam. “He saved me. He knows who I am.  
He’s changing. Now I need to save him. He’s my best friend.”  
Natasha could hear Steve’s voice breaking and turned around to look at him. “I said,” she repeated, in the Same voice, “what is he doing here?”  
“He needs a place to stay. His mind is clearing and he needs to be secluded right now.” said Sam. “So?” said Natasha, her tone dangerously calm. “So I was hoping that he could stay here. He need to be alone but not by himself. And I can’t exactly ask Stark to put him up in a room in Stark Tower. Besides, no one knows. Not even fury.”  
“So you want me to babysit him.” “No. I want a place for him to stay. Please Natasha.” Steve was almost begging.  
“OK alright. But if I kill him in his sleep, you know that he’s earned it.” Steve gave a tired smile and walked over to talk to Bucky and Sam while Natasha excused herself to make some more coffee.  
She heard them talk in low voices and abruptly stopped when she walked into the room. She handed each of them a cup. “Nat”, said Steve. She looked up from her cup and glared at him. “I have to leave. I have another assignment.”. She nodded and both Steve and Sam walked out of the door. Sam stopped halfway down the porch stairs and said “I’ll have some clothes sent over for him.” He waved and went to the car when she nodded.  
She stood outside for a few minutes. Steeling herself, she went inside to see something she had never even thought in her dreams that she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Bucky Barnes was spread out on the sofa, half asleep, covered with the quilt which was far too small for his large frame and height. His jacket and worn out grey t-shirt lay on the floor near the couch. 

Natasha quietly turned off the TV and cleared the coffee table of the coffee pot and the cups. Bucky, now fast asleep facing the inner side of the sofa turned to his other side, now facing Natasha. As he turned, his quilt fell off him and onto the floor. She could see his perfectly chiseled body, was covered with scars from various attacks. 

Natasha returned the contents in her hands to the kitchen sink and leaned against the counter to think about what she had gotten herself into.  
This was the man who had literally put a hole in her in Iran. The same man who had “killed” Agent Nick Fury. 

A dull thud brought her back to her senses. She quickly went out of the kitchen to see what it was and saw Bucky’s metal hand stretched out to the coffee table with his palm facing upwards. 

She sighed, walked over to him, picked up the blanket and covered his as well as both she and the blanket could, turned off the lights and went up to her room.

She tried to work for some more time, but she could not seem to concentrate. Natasha finally decided to call it a day and turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one

Natasha woke up after a night of fitful sleep and lay in bed for some time thinking about what happened the night before. Before finally deciding to get out of bed and make some coffee, she prayed for one last time that it had all been a dream and that she was still alone in the house. 

But her prayers went unanswered when she went down and saw Bucky sitting on the couch staring into space. She quietly made her way towards the kitchen with a bad feeling in her stomach. Keeping her eyes on Bucky’s head, she did not pay attention to where she was going and slipped and almost fell the last 3 stairs. Startled by the sudden noise, Bucky stood up and turned around, his eyes weary. 

Natasha quickly gathered herself and went to the kitchen. To her surprise, she saw a fresh pot of coffee, sitting on the kitchen counter, which smelt absolutely delicious.”I made some coffee,” said a deep low voice behind her. Bucky was standing in the doorway, holding on to his old UCLA jacket. She muttered a thanks and poured a cup for herself. When she turned around, he was still there. “Oh,” she realized and motioned if he wanted a cup. He gave a curt nod and tried to give her a weak smile. Natasha went to the sink to wash one of the cups she put in there the night before with a small smile on her face. 

She washed the cups, dried them and poured some for Bucky. “Do you want milk?” she asked. He shook his head and stretched out his hand to get his cup. “Thank you,” he said in the same low deep voice. 

Natasha took the pot and went straight to her room to start working. When she passed the sofa, Bucky, who was back on it, turned around and said, “I’m sorry, but where is the bathroom?” Natasha quickly caught herself before she laughed out loud.” Why don’t I show you to your room?” she said. 

Bucky’s eyes widened for a minute before he got up and nodded. She reminded herself to call up sam about the clothes he promised last night as she led the way upstairs. They passed the room with all the equipment and her room and reached the end of the hallway which had another bedroom. She held the door open for Bucky to go in and closed the door. “Thank you,” he said. “Again.” She nodded her head and made her way back to her room. 

She sent a message to Sam about the clothes and decided to take a bath to clear her mind. 

She really did need to work.


	4. Chapter 4

After her long and relaxing bath, Natasha finally sat down to work .

She worked throughout the day, taking just bathroom and coffee breaks. Late in the afternoon, she took a small detour to Bucky’s room to check on him.

He was standing with his back facing her, looking out the window. She was surprised to see that he was in one of the bath robes which Tony had in each bathroom. 

She went back down and opened the fridge to see if she could find anything to soothe her rumbling belly. She found another bag of fries and a few frozen burritos.   
She heated 2 of the burritos in the microwave and poured 2 tall glasses of coke. She also took a few bottles of beer and started her way upstairs. When she reached her door, she found that the doorknob was just a little bit too high for her food laden arms. She clearely needed some help. She stared at the door, the food and back at the door. “Need some help?” said a voice from the end of the hallway. She sighed and said “Yes please.” Bucky walked over to her door and opened it.

She could see that he was very very tall and smelled nice from all the fancy soaps which he had probably used while bathing. She also noticed that he was still in his bathrobe. It was tied in the middle but she could see his lean, muscular chest. “Do you want to come inside?” said Bucky with a confused expression. She realized that she had been staring at him. “Oh yes. Sorry.” 

She walked over-red faced- to the bedside table to set down the food, and heard Bucky leave the room. “Wait,” she said. He turned around and caught the door. “I thought you might be hungry.” She offered one burrito and one glass of coke. He walked back in and took it from her outstretched hands. “Thank you,” he said. 

Both of them stood there in awkward silence for about 15 seconds. Not knowing what to say, Natasha blurted out “Hey, I’ve asked Sam to send in some clothes for you.” “Yes I know. I heard him talk to you last night. Thank you again.”

“’Thank you’ seems to be the only thing you’ve been saying to me for the past twelve hours.” Natasha weakly joked. Bucky chuckled, his face losing 10 years of its age, “It has, hasn’t it? Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” He gave her a smile and left, closing the door behind him.   
Natasha allowed herself a smile and began working again. 

Later that night, she went down, made herself some popcorn and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and found nothing worth watching. So she put on Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone and settled down on the sofa to watch it. She barely watched it for 15 minutes when she heard Bucky making his way downstairs.   
He paused for a minute behind the sofa to look at the TV screen and made his way to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of beer and stood next to the sofa staring at harry blowing out his candles on the sand. “Normal people like to sit while they watch movies,” said Natahsha and scooted over to the other side of the sofa. Bucky was just about to sit when there was a quite knock on the door. 

Both their instincts kicked into place and Natasha immediately drew out her gun. Bucky was right behind her with a knife. (She didn’t know where he got it from.)

She saw no movement through the curtains and heard nothing but silence. She cautiously opened the door and saw a suitcase with a piece of paper stuck on top. “Cover me,” she said to Bucky and squatted down to read the note in the dim moonlight. 

“Relax Nat, there isn’t a baby inside. It’s the clothes I promised.” She read the familiar hand of Sam and heaved a sigh of relief. “It’s fine. It’s just your clothes,” she said. “Oh. I was hoping that I could get changed.” Bucky easily carried the suitcase upstairs without another word. She watched him go and returned to the movie. 

10 minutes later, Bucky came down dressed in casual jeans and a polo t-shirt. He would have looked normal if it weren’t for the metal arm. 

He gave a small smile as he sat down next to her to watch the movie. She passed the popcorn bowl to him. “Th-”.   
“If you say ‘thank you’ one more time, I’m gonna kick you where it hurts, capiche?” “Yes ma’am,” laughed Bucky. 

Natasha’s stomach did something when she heard him laugh. She dismissed it as indigestion and continued watching the movie, speaking along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
Suddenly, Bucky took the remote from her lap and paused it. “Whaaat?” Natasha whined. “I’m trying to watch a movie. For the first time. It looks like it is your favourite. But I would appreciate of I heard the dialogues from Harry, Ron, Hermione themselves. ” 

“Alright. I’m sorry. Force of habit.” said Natasha, holding up her hands in surrender. 

“Can I say thank you?” asked Bucky.

“No. But you’re welcome.” 

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Natasha turned red and said “You can play it now.”

************************************************************  
Somehow, they had managed to finish watching The Prisoner of Azkaban without a break. 

“Did you expect that Sirius would be James’ best friend?” said bucky in the awed tone of someone who’s watched Harry Potter for the first time.   
Natasha gave a short laugh. “Yes. I read the books.”

“There are books?”

“Yes there are. Now are you going to watch the next part? Should I refill the popcorn?”

“Definitely,” said Bucky with the conviction of a man who was on a mission.

“I shall refill the popcorn then. Start watching.”

When the corn was popping in the microwave and Viktor Krum was chasing the snitch out in the hall, Natasha’s phone vibrated against leg. It was Steve. “Good God Steve. Is this the time you call a girl?”

“Hello Nat. How’s it going?”

He sounded far more relaxed than the day before.

“How’s Bucky?”

“Well…Bucky… He’s”

“Is everything alright Natasha? Do you want me or sam to come over?”

Natasha laughed. “No steve. Everything is fine. Sam sent over some clothes for him. We’re on a Harry Potter marathon now.”  
The only thing she heard on the other end was silence.

“Steve?”

“Did you just say that my friend James Buchanan Barnes, my friend Bucky, who tried to kill you and killed Fury, is watching Harry Potter with you? ”

“Yes. I’m just getting a popcorn refill.”

“I’ll be there in the morning”, said Steve and hung up. 

“Steve. No.” But steve had already hung up.

She realized that the popcorn was ready and took it to the couch. She folded her legs under her and sat down.   
“You’re friend is coming over tomorrow morning. I told him we’re on a harry potter marathon. He freaked and hung up.”

“Well, isn’t that just like steve? ” said Bucky and continued watching the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha did not know when she fell asleep, but she woke up on the sofa with a throbbing spot in her head. Bucky was nowhere to be seen. She massaged her head, got up and stretched. 

She saw that the door was open and immediately ran outside to see Bucky and Steve engaged in combat. She pulled out her gun and ran towards the two men and shot at their feet. They stopped fighting and turned towards Natasha. 

Steve bent down and rested his hands on his knees and said “You still got it bucky.”   
Bucky wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand and smiled, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Natasha ran to a stop a few feet away from them and saw them smiling at her. Confused, she pointed her gun at Bucky, who immediately raised his hands. “Whats happening here?”, she demamded.

“Just a little combat practice.”, said Steve.   
“Are you sure? He’s not going bad all over again is he?”  
Steve shook his head.

Natasha slowly lowered her gun and massaged her temple again.   
“Ummm… Your headache is my fault. You fell asleep in the middle of the third task and fell on my arm,” said bucky pointing to his metal arm. “I didn’t want to wake you. But I think think the pressure gave you a headache.”

“Oh.”

She could see Steve had a smug smile on his face.  
She glared at him. “Rogers. Inside. Now.”  
He gave her an army salute. “Yes ma’am.”

Both of them followed her into the house and bucky excused himself to go upstairs.

Steve followed Natasha into the kitchen and started making a pot f coffee with a goofy grin on his face.  
“If I don’t see that look of your face in the next five seconds Rogers, I’m gonna make your life miserable.”

“Fell asleep on his arm?” Steve turned around trying very hard not to smile.  
“What? I had a long day. I didn’t sleep last night either.”  
“Alright. Whatever lets you sleep at night.”   
Natasha couldn’t help smiling. She had never seen Steve smile so much. “Shut up. Drink your coffee.” She smacked his head with the back of her hand. “I need to go change.”

“Natasha.” She turned.  
“Thank you.”  
She sighed. “Now I see where he gets it from.”

*************************************************************

Steve left in the afternoon after cooking lunch for all three of them. Bucky decided to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. “I have a lot to catch up on,” he justified when Steve cocked an eyebrow. Natasha got back to work. 

She tried to work, but her mind kept going back to last night. She didn’t remember the last time she had had such fun. Then came Bucky himself. Dammit, why did he have to be so good-looking? 

She got back to work, but she could hear the Naz’gul screeching downstairs. She opened the door and went downstairs. “I’m trying to work here.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll try to keep it down.”

“Thank you,” she said. 

She suddenly realized what she just said and both of them broke into a grin at the same time. “I should probably leave,” she said.

“Yeah you should. Frodo and Sam need me.”  
Who knew The Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes, would turn out to be a fanboy?


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky couldn’t sleep that night. He was aware that Natasha was only 10 foot away from his door. He tossed and turned and even contemplated going for a jog. Then he reminded himself that it was 3.30 in the morning. 

Little did he know that Natasha was going through the same thing. She finally got some work done. The first phase was over and sent to Fury. She was instructed to await further orders. Natasha decided that she needed at least one night’s good sleep if she was to function like a normal human being. She used one of the methods famous in the Red Room and finally fell asleep. 

In the next few weeks, they fell into a routine. Bucky watched TV or read books all the time. He beat Natasha’s record of reading the entire Harry Potter series in 2 days. Once or twice a week, either of them joined the other while watching TV. And each of them took turns refilling the popcorn.  
Steve visited them once in 2 or sometimes 3 weeks. He stayed for a few hours and insisted on cooking lunch for them when he visited. 

Almost 4 months had passed since Steve brought Bucky there for the first time. 

One morning she woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She hurried downstairs after making sure that she was presentable. She saw Bucky in the kitchen, with his back to her, preparing a pot of coffee. She couldn’t help noticing that he was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt which clearly accentuated his muscles.   
“Mmmm that smells good, ” she said, walking towards him.   
He nodded knowingly. She was standing beside him. Bucky was conscious of Natasha’s arm against his. 

“Breakfast?” he said.  
She smiled at him. “Why not?”  
Bucky hastily turned around to hide his red face. “I’ll get the plates and cups,” he said. She quickly transferred the bacon, eggs and the pot of coffee to the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

Natasha sat on the floor and pulled up her knees to her chest. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone on the other. 

“Ummm Natasha?” said Bucky.   
“Mmm-hmm?” she said without taking her eyes off her phone. 

“I was wondering if I could go for a run. I’ve been cooped up in here for the past 4 months and the only way of exercise I have is when Steve visits. And climbing those stairs, if it counts. ”  
“Of course you can. Now that you mention it, I think I’ll go for a run too. If you don’t mind me coming with you.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” lied Bucky. The only reason he wanted to go for a run was to be away from Natasha for sometime and clear his head. “But I hardly think you can keep up with me.”

“Oh Bucky.” This was the first time she’d used his nickname and he loved how she said it. “I could if I wanted to. But I want to go for a jog.”

Bucky cocked one eyebrow at her as she got up and went to find her running shoes. While she was changing, she could hear Bucky cross her room and softly close his door. 

She knocked on his closed door after she changed. “I’m leaving. Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave.”  
She heard bucky say something in a muffled voice and assumed that he said yes. She filled a bottle of water and retrieved her iPod from the coffee table and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha had an exceptionally good run. Well… Jog. She actually felt refreshed when she came back home. She was hoping that Fury had sent more instructions. 

She opened the front door and was surprised to find it unlocked. She thought that Bucky must be back from his run and walked in the kitchen to get a bottle of Gatorade. 

She was humming when she went up the stairs and noticed that Bucky’s door was closed. Bucky normally kept his door open when he was home. 

She slowly walked towards his door and opened it quietly. The room was quite as usual, but the bed was shaking. But there seemed to be only one person on the bed. 

She swiftly walked towards the bed and saw Bucky who was covered with the blanket save his head and shoulders. 

Natasha felt his forehead for a temperature. He seemed fine except for the sweat   
Natasha stripped off his blanket and checked his wrist for a pulse. It was erratic.

Suddenly, a metal hand caught her arm and twisted it. Without losing as much as a beat, she turned and kicked Bucky in the ribs. In a moment of weakness, he let go of her arm. She immediately, punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. 

She tried to heave him on to the bed, but he was too heavy for her. So she knelt down next to him and felt his pulse again. It seemed slower than usual. She put her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It seemed faster than normal.

His sweaty t-shirt stuck to the side of her head when she lifted her head. She made a professional decision and tore open the front of his t-shirt. She used the remote on the bedside table to switch on the air conditioner and leaned over his body to take a few pillows from the bed. 

The next thing she knew was Bucky was on top of her, fully conscious, kneeling with each leg on either side of her hip. He did not seem like the Bucky she got to know for the past 4 months. 

His fist was clenched and it was rising higher and higher to bring down a punch on her.

“Bucky” she said calmly. “This isn’t you. This isn’t the Bucky I’ve got to know for the past 4 months. This is not the Bucky who made me bacon and eggs for breakfast this morning.” 

He seemed to hesitate for a second. And a second was all Natasha needed. She bent her knee and brought it backward so that it hit the middle of his back. When he fell face first towards the floor, Natasha maneuvered so that they switched places. 

Bucky’s arms were pinned on top of his head and Natasha's face was inches from his face. “This is gonna hurt,” said Natasha and punched him on his temple.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late into the night when Bucky came to. He was lying on a hard surface and had a throbbing pain on one side of his head and he seemed to be naked. Fear gripped him. He was back in Russia in that dark, gaunt room where they had done all sorts of experiments on him and he felt his stomach drop. 

So all that Natasha taking care of him had just been a dream. It had been a good dream. He promised to himself that he would hold on to it for as long as he lived. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar room with a wooden ceiling. He felt cold and he quicky figured that there was an air conditioner in the room. “Good,” he thought. “It was getting hot in that dungeon.”

When he pulled off his blanket, he saw that he was wearing bright blue shorts with small anchors painted on them. He slowly turned his throbbing head around to see something red catch his eye. 

He hung his head and rubbed his eyes and slowly turned his entire body sideways. 

What he saw, gave him happiness beyond measure.

There she was, sleeping, leaned against the wall of his room. He stood up slowly and looked around. 

Slowly, memories of the last four months begin to fill him. He held on the bedpost and felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

It wasn’t a dream. It had all been real. All of it. The one thing that was common to every memory he had of the past four months was that woman. That red-haired, beautiful woman fast asleep, leaning on the wall of this room. 

He slowly made his way towards her and looked down on her. Her eyebrows were creased in worry and there seemed to be long black marks forming on her arm.

With horror, Bucky realized that the black marks were courtesy of his metal fingers. He gently lifted her, one hand on her back, right under her shoulders and the other under both her knees. Her head lolled around and rested on his bare chest. 

He set her down on his bed and went downstairs to fetch an ice pack. 

He found a towel in the bathroom and tied the ice pack to her arm so that the swelling and the black lines might lighten.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky never left her side. Natasha slept through the night, all day and woke up only late in the evening. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Bucky sleeping on a chair next to the bed. There was something soft and liquid tied to her arm. 

The bed lightly creaked when she moved, waking up Bucky instantly. “Natasha,” he said, worry etched all over his face. “How are you? How is your arm?”  
“Bucky, I’m fine. Look there’s nothing on my arm.” Bucky held her outstretched arm and ran his fingers over her soft skin gently. “See? I’m fine.”

At that moment, Bucky hung his head so that his forehead rested on Natasha’s arm and started crying silently. She felt his warm tears slide down her arm. She immediately pulled off the blanket, got off the bed and led Bucky to the chair he was sitting on when she woke up. 

She made him sit but it was awkward because he was still holding on to her arm. When Natasha was pondering her near future actions, Bucky suddenly pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me,” she said. “Look at me.” She put a finger under his chin and pushed his face up so that they could see eye to eye. “Bucky. Listen to me. You didn’t hurt me. I know you won’t hurt me.”

She put her hands on either side of his face so that the only thing he could see now was Natasha. “Bucky. You aren’t him anymore. You were. You’re better now. You’re fine. You’re Bucky Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn. Do you understand?”

Bucky nodded. His pulled down her hands from his face and put in on his chest. Over his heart. “I wanted to kill you. I almost did in Iran. They made me do it. Over and over and over again. Till I forgot who I was and what I wanted. I-“   
“Hey it’s ok now. All that matters is that you’re here now. You’re with Steve and Sam and me. You got your best friend back. I guess both of us are lucky when it comes to that.”  
“I’m so sorry Nat. I didn’t mean to do it. I lost control.”  
“Bucky it’s ok. I’m fine, ” she assured him, wiping away his tears. 

“Listen to me Bucky. I’m going to go down and make some Mac and Cheese and we’re gonna marathon ‘The Hobbit‘ ok? Are you with me?”  
Bucky nodded. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Natasha untangled herself from Bucky and gave him a reassuring smile when she left the room.   
Bucky followed her after a few seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. THE SMUT. FINALLY

Natasha was pouring a glass of cold lemonade for herself when she sensed movement behind her. She turned and saw Bucky standing so close to her that they were breathing the same air. “I’ve wanted to do this ever since I set my eyes on you in Iran,” and kissed her. 

It was nothing like the kiss she had shared with Steve to escape from Rumlow and his men. It was nothing like she had ever had before. It was slow, deep and passionate. He gently brought his hand to rest on the side of her face, his metal arm on her hip. His tongue softly went over her plush full lips and she readily gave him access to her mouth.   
Suddenly Bucky broke the kiss and moved his lips down her chin and her swan like long neck. He sucked right on that spot where he figured that she liked and came back to her mouth. 

They abruptly broke apart, his hand still on her hip. “Go on,” she smiled.   
Bucky smiled and hoisted her up, turned around so that her back was to the wall and her legs were around his hip, her sex rubbing on Bucky’s hardening manhood.

Natasha couldn’t wait any longer. Her hands found his shirt buttons and ripped them apart in such a way that she could hear the torn buttons bouncing on the kitchen floor. Bucky who was busy ravishing her neck, stopped, looked up at her and pulled off her t-shirt over her head. She was wearing a sports bra. “Now that is something which is a huge cockblocker,” said Bucky motioning towards her bra. She quickly took it off and was bare waist above. 

Bucky took her lips in his mouth again, except this time, his hands were busy with her breasts. He massaged her breast and rolled the nipple till it peaked. He moved his mouth to the breast, licking and sucking like a man without water for a week. 

Natasha wasn’t one to give in so easily. She pulled off Bucky’s belt, unhooked the button and pulled down the zipper. He was already half hard. Natasha rubbed her palm through his boxers and smiled when he let go of her breast to moan her name. 

She rubbed harder and faster until he was fully hard and pulled down his pants with his boxers in one fluid motion. 

“See, now that’s not fair,” said Bucky and pulled her over his shoulder so that her stomach was on his shoulder. “The view from here isn’t half bad, Barned.”   
He threw her down on the couch and knelt in between her legs. Without hesitating, he pulled down her tracks and panties. He was delighted to see that she was thoroughly soaked. “All this for me?” he asked in mock awe motioning to her sex. Natasha shrugged, when Bucky took her feet in his hands and started kissing his way upwards. He kissed her all along her thigh, her stomach, and took her nipple in his mouth again. 

Her hands were on his head, holding on to his hair when she felt something cold at the entrance of her opening. She tensed up when she realized that it was Bucky’s metal arm.   
Bucky kissed her mouth, nose and eyes gently and lowered his head into the crook of her neck. “Natasha. I want you to tell me if I’m hurting you alright?”

When he felt Natasha nod, Bucky slowly pushed a finger through her entrance. The cold metal was something new to her and she liked it. She spread her legs more to accommodate him. 

Bucky chuckled and added another finger and another finger after a few seconds. The surpride came when he started massaging her clit in small circular motions.   
“Ohh… Bucky. I’m… This…I’m gonna come. ” He pushed her till her peak and abruptly removed his fingers. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Put that thing put that thing back where it came from or so help me” she whined.   
Bucky laughed “I understood that reference.”

Leaving her lying naked on the sofa, bucky walked into the kitchen. When he came back, he smiled at her and slowly kissed his way down her body. He finally reached her sex, he moved his mouth right to the entrance. Natasha felt something warm curl inside her tummy. He had ice cubes in his mouth. And it was being used exactly at the right spot. Or so she thought. “Oh Bucky,” she moaned when he moved a few centimeters upwards to do the same thing on her clit.

Natasha was wet throughout in so many ways when the ice melted. 

Bucky’s metal hand went back to work on her entrance when he nibbled on her clit. His other hand was on her breast, fondling and massaging.   
“Oh bucky, I’m gonna come.”

Bucky moved down his mouth and pushed his tongue through her entrance. Bucky Barned gulped down Natasha Ramonoff’s come like a man dying of thirst. “You’re so sweet Nat. Sweeter than I imagined.”

He kissed her again and she could taste her on his lips. “Bucky, I want you inside me,” she said against his lips. “Are you sure?” Natasha nodded.   
Bucky gently moved them so that his hard cock was aligned to her wet entrance. Natasha put her had between them and started pumping him, coaxing him closer and closer to her. “Bucky…” she said. He looked at her and she nodded encouragingly. In a single swift motion, he entered her. He moved a little bit for both of them to get adjusted and started thrusting slowly. He was long and it was pure torture. “Faster,” panted Natasha. Bucky quickened his thrusts and let Natasha guide his finger to her clit. He slowly massaged it up and down. 

“Natasha,” moaned Bucky. She held on to him and he gave one final thrust with which both of them came together. 

He pulled out of her and kissed her forehead gently. They were on the floor in front of the TV and she was curled into him, her head resting on his bicep. His metal arm was around her hugging her to him. Her breasts were pushed up to his bare chest. 

He put a metal finger under her chin and raised her head to meet her eyes. “Natasha,” he said.   
Her smile warmed his heart. It was then that he realized that as long as Natasha was around, he would be fine. 

“I know I’m most vulnerable now, but I have to say it.”

“Say what?”  
“Thank you.”


End file.
